Wally
Wally (born March 13th, 1986) was a male Walrus who hailed from the island of Club Penguin Island, but was originally from the Arctic Kingdom. By the year 2013, Wally was an accomplished podracer pilot, with fame on islands and states, such as Duck Island, Calada and Dorkugal. Using a grey Walrus Crime Ring model known as an S.S. WALRIS 250 podracer, Wally flew through the sport with some record times. Also an addition to racing, he likes to sell motor, aircraft and podracer parts to pilot enthusiasts, where got quick coins off of it. Wally first cmpeted in the last season of the sport (all five races), and also as a bonus, he competed in the beginning of the entire sport (circa 1999), and was participant in the infamous South Polar Classic in which was located in an arena in Trans-Antarctica. The walrus started on the fourth position of the front row, on the right pole position. During the first lap, Wally's 250 was destroyed and knocked out of the race by the Leopard Seal, Jarrek Nemmeso. Despite the perceived severity of the crash, Wally survived and later took part in the Cream Soda Classic race on Dorkugal. Although he was the local crowd favorite, Wally lost another race to Nemmeso. Furious about Nemmeso's attempt to kill him in the South Polar, Wally posted bounties online on several of Nemmeso's relatives, accepting them either dead or alive. Years later, Wally, still piloting a 250 podracer, joined the 2018 season, and was third in standing points after the five remaining races, after the sport will eventually banned. Biography In addition to being a pilot, Wally was a podracer parts dealer. He traded and selled pod parts of a good price (a normal engine for a podracer engine is 8,000-14,000 CP coins), such as 2,000 coins only. he was a handful of pilots like [[Redeye, that was ever counted as a real threat to his career. An unspoken alliance between Wally and Redeye revealed itself whenever they were racing against Jarrek: if an opportunity to work together to bring the Leopard Seal down presented itself, they would do so. However, they rarely had anything to do with each other in their off hours, as each found the other's personality detestable. In the 2018 South Polar Classic, Wally's Podracer was destroyed in the first lap by Jarrek as they were passing through the Glenn Mesa. During the 2018 Cream Soda Classic in Dorkugal, he was the track favorite and it became worst for him. During lap three, he finally crashed at the hands of Jarrek of course, after the crash, he recovered and dissapeared, thankfully alive but dissapeared. Personality He is an ill-tempered and angry walrus who always wants to win, but sometimes does not want to win. He gets really mad when someone crashes him or pushes him while racing, especially Jarrek Nemmeso. Equipment He formerly drived an S.S. Walri 250 that had the cockpit printed with Walrus' face on it. It was manufactered by the Walrus Crime Ring, by their own-now defunct podracing manufacterer, PODWALRUS, with Walri 'R' Us's logo printed on it two. The two engines are barrel shaped, with two smaller engines connected to it, making it faster, and wa sgrey colored too. It was a sturdy craft, and was able to withstand several hits from Jarrek Nemmeso's much larger Podracer. Trivia *Wally is based on Mawhonic. Category:RealMax's Articles Category:Walrus Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Doods Category:Dank